User blog:Mysterysolver534/My Degrassi FanFic
Prolouge Red, blue, and purple lights flashed everywhere. Loud screams hollering everywhere. Pounding on the door. Mom and Dad hiding in the cellar, leaving Claire and I to answer the doors. In rush five men in uniforms two run downstairs, as three stay up. They pull our parents into the light and handcuff them. "Bo and Dani Gregory, you are under arrest for illegal use of marijuana and the murder of Emily Fields." Murder. And illegal substances. These charges got them life in prison with no parole. That meant no more Christmas with grandma, grape jelly on Easter, and birthday present in crisp white boxes, covered in pink and baby blue wrapping paperThat's when a man took me and Claire to St. Agnes Home for Almost-Orphans. We stayed there, and Claire was adopted. She never called me once. That was three years ago. After that, I came to love baseball and writing. Now I'm going to live with strangers for the rest of my life, I think. I'm sitting in an unfimiliar car, with unfimiliar people, the Matlin's, going to an unfimiliar place. There's Katie and Maya, and the two individuals I will be calling Mom and Dad. Katie is a star soccerplayer, and she's the head of the school newspaper, and Maya is cellist, and she's also in a band with someone named Mo. "Mom" has multiple sclerosis, and uses a wheelchair. She takes codeine. "Dad", I don't know much about. Just as we pull up to a house I assume I will be calling "home," Katie turns to me. "Grade 10, right?" I nod. "Well," she smiles. "I'm in Grade 11, and Maya is in grade 9." I smile. Maybe this wouldn't so bad after all. We get out of the car, as Maya helps "Mom" into her wheelchair. I grab my bags from the runk of the Green minivan, and trudge up to the door. "Dad" unlocks it, and we walk inside. "I'll show you to your room," Maya says, glancing down at her cell phone. She leads me down the long, seemingly never ending hallway, to a room. I looks like my room at my old house. White, wooden dresser and bookcase, a mahogony desk, knicknacks everywhere, a bed with pink sheets and a black and white comforter, a pink beanbag, and a life sized cardboard cutout of Austin Mahone. "We set your room up based on what the counselor said," she walks out of the room, cell phone still in hand. I shove my clothes, and other items into places, and collapse on the bed. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Dinner!" I open my eyes quickly. It's 6:30. I must have fallen asleep. I rub my eyes, and follow Katie and Maya to the table. I plop into a chair, just as Maya approaches me. 'That's my spot." I jump up, and sit in the empty spot next to Katie and "Dad." Katie dishes a sliver of pepperoni pizza and cobb salad onto my plate. I move it with my fork for a while, until I start munching on pizza. "So, Paige," Mom says. "You'll be going to Degrassi Community School with Maya and Katie tomorrow, correct?" "Or would," Dad continues. "You like to be homeschooled for a while." "I'm fine with Degrassi," I mutter. Just as I ask for more pizza, Maya jumps up. "Cam texted me," she says. "He, Tristan, Tori, Zig, Eli, and Dave are going to Little Miss Steaks. Eli's out front waiting for me." "Maya," Katie grabs her before she can run out. "We're having dinner with Paige." Maya pulls away. "No, you guys are. I'm going out." Maya pulls on her coat, and rushes out the door. Oh brother. Category:Blog posts